


chicken fillet

by sungyeols



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: A Food Fic, M/M, people will hit me in the face for this probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/sungyeols
Summary: an au where woohyun is a chicken fillet begging to be eaten by sunggyu





	

sunggyu was just craving for mcdonalds. he is only a broke and tired as hell college student who hasn't slept and eaten anything for more than 24 hours. he did not expect to receive a fucking talking chicken fillet when he opened the box. He laughs and laughs, eyes disappearing into little crescents. what a weird dream this was. gotta tell sungyeol when he wakes up from this.  
"hello there," he says to the small chicken fillet inside the box. he is trying to hold off his chuckle but fails and so he laughs at the chicken fillet who was pouting. sunggyu really can't take this seriously.  
"why the hell are you laughing and not eating me?" the fillet asks.  
"why are you even talking? i can't do this oh my god i want to wake up. i promise to never stay up this long next time if i end up getting weird dreams like this."  
if the chicken fillet had eyebrows he probably would have raised it at sunggyu at this point. but he only had cute crispy lips, damn that must taste good.  
"what dream? get your shit together this is real. all 450kcal of me is real. also i have a name, how cool is that! my name is woohyun though even if you are not asking. what are you staring at? you dead already? come on don't die on me you gotta eat me!" the chicken fillet is talking non-stop now and sunggyu can't help but bite the insides of his cheeks. damn that hurt.  
shit.  
he is not dreaming.  
his eyes widen at horror (and hunger) at the small chicken fillet who was still talking non-stop. it's a fucking talkative chicken fillet. he refuses to call its name (woohyun, it's a cute name) because once he starts naming things he gets attached to it. like that time he named a plant dongwoo. he got attached then the plant died. sunggyu cried for days. but this is not about that plant, it's about this annoying chicken fillet.  
"--seriously when are you going to eat me? being exposed to the air for too long lets me cool down and i'm not that tasty anymore when i'm cool i mean i'm still going to be tasty because i was born delicious but hey--"  
"hold the fuck up." sunggyu says as he tries to flip the chicken fillet upside down to inspect. it really looks like a normal chicken fillet, except it was fucking alive and fucking talking. shit got real and sunggyu is starving. but he can't really eat this thing because well, it's alive.  
"what the hell man i'm not hot anymore are you going to eat me or not?" the chicken fillet is demanding now and sunggyu is looking at his attempt of squirming. it was actually cute.  
"um i'm really hungry and i want to eat but honestly i can't eat you like this. you're so fucking noisy." sunggyu says and the fillet looks at him with almost glassy and beaded eyes. it was scary, and kind of seductive for a chicken fillet.  
"eat me eat me eat me eat me eat me i want you to bite down on me and chomp me down with rice and gravy eat me eat me i want to fill you up and satisfy your craving eat me eat me--" the fillet kept on talking, saying things like how he'll be digested well at sunggyu's stomach and all that and at this point sunggyu is really really starving to death so he starts eating the fillet and as promised, it tasted so damn good sunggyu was about to cry. the taste was different from any other chicken fillet he ever tasted.  
"it was fun while it lasted." sunggyu says after eating, leaving nothing of the good food behind. somewhere in fillet heaven, woohyun has already ascended and is smiling down on sunggyu.  
the end.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written around early march 2016, and this was posted on twitter at the time. i accept feedback, and if yall would still want to read more 'otp as inanimate objects' fics.


End file.
